Mimihagi
Summary Mimihagi (ミミハギ, Mimihagi) is a fallen god that operates in the outer areas of Eastern Rukongai and acts as the right hand of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Mimihagi Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Classification: Deity and Right Hand of the Soul King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Non-Corporeal (A being made of pure reishi), Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with Intangibility spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Precognition Attack Potency: Planet level (Replaced the Soul King, its mere presence kept three planets from merging together into one and stabilized the three realms from being consumed with chaos) Speed: Relativistic (Easily traveled to the Soul King Palace in mere moments. One of the fastest beings seen in the series so far) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (Tanked Yhwach's attempts to attack him with a shadowy barrier) Stamina: Extremely high, as long as the host remains alive Range: At least several kilometers (Was able to reach the Soul King's realm in seconds, still attached to his host back in Soul Society) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His loyalty to the Soul King can get him killed. A being like him is made of Pure Reishi, and can be absorbed by certain beings, such as Yhwach. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stagnation Governance: Mimihagi governs stagnation, the stopping of development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbiosis with whatever being it is attached to. * Life Extension: Mimihagi bestows blessings upon those who offer it anything aside from an eye, since it already possesses its own. In turn, its power stops the progression of whatever is afflicting a body part or organ of those it blesses for a time; this grants a reprieve from the inevitable for a time, extending their life and making them capable of what they otherwise would not be capable of doing. With his diseased lungs taken from him, Ukitake lived and became a captain of the Gotei 13, but he frequently coughs up blood and becomes too sick to fulfill his duties as a captain at times. Kamikake (神掛, Suspended God): Kamikake is a ritual that an individual who has had part of their body taken by Mimihagi can perform by sacrificing the rest of their body and their life in exchange for becoming the vessel for Mimihagi in the role of the right hand of the Soul King. Initially, the Kamikake changes the user's shadow into something resembling Mimihagi itself. Later, the shadow will spread across the user's entire body before stretching toward the sky in the shape of a hand. In the final stages, darkness erupts from the user's orifices to form the hand. However, this is only a temporary solution in the event of the Soul King dying; once the user dies, the effect ends. Precognitive Immunity: Mimihagi is immune to all forms of precognitive abilities, which keeps them from appearing in any of the visions an individual with such abilities has, even if they are at said event in the future. Precognition: Mimhagi has the power to see into the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 5